The vampire of kings landing
by Louisa taylor
Summary: Lady Isabella Whitlock of Essos has a big secret as she tries to protect Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell, Ser Jasper Whitlock Isabella's lord husband is desperately searching for a protector who can defend Sansa from King Joffrey and his lusty kingsguard ser Edward Masen
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Lady Isabella Whitlock of Essos has a big secret as she tries to protect Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell, Ser Jasper Whitlock Isabella's lord husband is desperately searching for a protector who can defend Sansa from King Joffrey and his lusty kingsguard ser Edward Masen

Protecting Sansa

"Ned, we don't know these people, how can we trust them to escort our thirteen year old daughter to King's landing. You are going into the nest of vipers and I hope that you know what you are doing?" Catelyn whispered harshly.

"Robert needs me to be his hand of the King, please support me in this" Ned rubbed catelyn's arms in comfort and he kissed her head.

Catelyn remained silent and clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming

"Will you at least meet with Lord and Lady Whitlock of essos?" catelyn turned around

The Starks descended the back stairs to the great hall of winterfell.

Catelyn stark bowed her head to the pale ones. "We welcome you here, My lord and lady whitlock. Thank you for your sworn protection of my firstborn daughter."

Bella spoke first "My lady, our bannermen are yours, we are here to help. Winter is coming"

Ned spoke approvingly "Have you eaten yet, if not you are welcome to dine with us?"

"That would be our pleasure, Lord Stark" Sansa came to the hall and noticed the whitlocks eating little bread and cheese. "Lord and Lady Whitlock I am surprised you are eating so little"

"Our stomachs have shrunk after so little food milady, it is good to take our time and enjoy this small feast at leisure." Sansa felt herself falling further into the gaze of Isabella Whitlock.

Sansa broke eye contact first and spoke to Sandor Clegane on her left. Jasper smiled "The little bird and the dog are in love, my sweet isabella" he whispered to his lady wife.

"Are you certain?" Bella whispered back

"I am gifted, my sweet, I can sense it" bella watched sansa and sandor with renewed interest.

A/N please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Travelling with the cold ones

(Sansa Stark)

My goodsister and I were travelling on the kingsroad with Robert and Cersei and the Lord and Lady Whitlock of Essos. The Lady Isabella Whitlock was by my side talking to me like a normal person. "Milady, can I ask you a question?" I nodded and smiled politely "Are you sure about going to kingslanding?" I furrowed my brow and asked her the same question "I don't necessarily trust Queen Cersei or that spoiled prince that she gave birth to. Tommen and Myrcella are lovely and sweet. But I have a feeling you are hesitant about this lovematch."

"My father is hand of the king and we are the guests of King Robert and Queen Cersei, she has been very kind to me." I chirped my septon's words and courtesies like they were the law.

"Joffrey also?" Isabella asked "You don't understand, I am going to marry him and have his beautiful babies." Arya whispered harshly "He'll rape you and that's before he puts his cloak on you." I glared at Arya "What about the things he promised me?" I shot back

Arya hissed back "You know what, I don't really care, marry him but heed my warning sister, he is cruel and he will use you abomnibly for ill or worse." I looked down and noticed my face was wet with tears. "I miss Sandor but he is on another road to Kings landing"Lady Isabella pulled my chin up to meet her golden eyes. "My husband and I can talk to your father and King Robert, leave it to us, little wolf" I nodded and Lady Isabella kissed my cheek. I gasped as her icy lips touched my cheek. "You are cold as ice" I whispered "Yes my lady stark, I am, let's just say I have certain powers of adaption." She smiled hypnotically and rode off

I watched fascinated as Lady isabella's horse caught up to my lord father's and her lord husband Jasper Whitlock. Arya looked at me strangely "You love the hound?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact. "Why in the seven are you betrothed to Joffrey?" she hissed when my head nodded of it's own violition.

"Our Lady mother is convinced that Sandor Clegane is a violent brute. I tried to convince her but she would not hear another word said against Joffrey. Oh Arya, what am I going to do. if father goes against this betrothal then he will not be hand of the king." Arya leaned over and hugged me. "It's alright Sansa, what ever happens I will always be with you"

"Girls, com'on, we are stopping at the harren inn!" Our father called us to catch up with him and we snapped our reins to make the horses gallop.


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Jasper Whitlock of Essos

I could feel Lady Sansa's sadness and her melancholy got worse as I rode away to catch up with Lord Clegane. They were deeply attracted to each other and they did not know that the old gods had bonded them from birth.

I could not reveal our un-natural speed or our skin sparkling in the sun so we stayed in the shade of the trees in the camp of the household guard of Lord Eddard Stark and the honourable Lord himself.

Riding fast I saw Lord Clegane dismounting his warhorse "Stranger" and I kneeled down in case he saw me then I moved fast through the trees. He saw me and took out his sword.

"I know you are fucking there" he spat "Show yourself, you cunt!" he rasped

"No need to be alarmed, Ser Clegane" I said gently as I stood up "I have a message from King Robert, he has agreed to release you from the kingsguard and has made you a Lord of Clegane Keep." Lord Clegane eyed the scroll sceptically

"Why the fuck would he do that, I am a dog who guards prince Joffrey?"

"Because Lord Eddard has refused a betrothal between Joffrey and Lady Sansa, Arya stood up for you because she believes in you...The question is, do you love lady Sansa?"

Sandor blinked and that was all I needed was a single moment of hesitation.

I was empathic as a human and being a vampire, that power had magnified, it was enough to send a loved up dog to his knees. "How are you doing this?" he whispered

"This is Lady Sansa's feelings towards you. She is in love with you and when you separated from her, it has left a gaping hole in her life. Arya is fond of you and sees more than they give her credit for. Sandor, who is Gregor Edward Mason Clegane?"

Sandor looked at me with a twitch of his scarred face. "My brother, they call him the mountain"

"Why is he called that?" I asked as I knelt down.

"Because after the sack of king's landing when the targaryen babes were murdered, it was my brother who raped Elia martell with the blood of Rhaeny's and Aegon still on his hands then he split her in half with his greatsword. They call him the mountain because he is monstrous big and freakily fast for a man his size." I cocked my head to the side.

"He burned you when you were a mere boy, didn't he?" sandor nodded

"Did he go missing after that?"

"Ay" sandor looked around as if the trees could hear us "He was stone cold and his eyes were black and his teeth looked sharp like pointed"

"You didn't dare ask because he killed your father, mother and sister and then he was annointed a knight in the light of the seven. That's why you hate knights and Lords because they are liars to themselves." Sandor stuttered "How do you know all this?"

"Because I am gifted, My sweet wife bella is also gifted with a physical and mental shield and she is also highly empathic." Sandor's eyes crinkled in confusion. "I will explain more later, are you going to ride back towards the kingsroad with me?" Sandor nodded as he saddled his horse.

"Hold on, lady Sansa, your love is on his way back" I thought to myself


End file.
